leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Emerald: Official Nintendo Player's Guide
Pokémon Emerald: Official Nintendo Player's Guide is an official strategy guide published by Nintendo Power in April 2005. It was authored by Bobby Stein (lead writer), Jessica Folsom, Steven Grimm and Chris Shepperd. It is an in-depth guide to . A poster featuring artwork of , and is included with the guide. Blurb ''To Hoenn and Beyond! The Official Nintendo Player's Guide is the source for all things . We've compiled everything you need to know to be the best Pokémon Trainer in Hoenn, including tips for surviving the all-new and defeating the Elite Four! * Complete Walk-through - Across all terrains and against every Trainer, we show you the best strategy for every location. * Detailed Maps - Find your way around Hoenn's cities and routes with maps that call out secrets and special encounters. * Exhaustive Pokédex - Look up information on every Pokémon you'll encounter, including Evolution information and complete move lists. * Battle Tactics - The best strategy for every situation is at your fingertips, no matter what your opponent throws at you. PLUS! Complete Battle Frontier coverage! Put your Pokémon to the ultimate test of will and endurance in the toughest challenges yet - the Emerald-exclusive Battle Frontier.'' Content Opening section The opening section of the guide reviews basic game controls and key concepts of the Pokémon games. This includes elemental types, Single and Double Battles, Natures, Abilities, moves, capturing and raising Pokémon, team building strategies and Pokémon breeding. It also covers topics specific to Emerald (and by extension, Ruby and Sapphire) such as using the PokéNav and a guide to Secret Bases. Walkthrough The walkthrough portion of the guide contains maps and information on every area in the game, including new areas exclusive to Emerald such as the . It contains a walkthrough of the game's story, along with information about hidden items, helpful NPCs and strategies on fighting major opponents, such as Gym Leaders and / . Maps and strategies are also included for optional areas like the Sky Pillar and Sealed Chamber. Pokédex & Data The Pokédex & Data section includes complete data for every Pokémon in the game, listing basic statistics, movesets and evolutionary methods. Only Pokémon found in the Hoenn regional Pokédex are listed in this guide, including and . This is followed by game locations for each Pokémon, item descriptions and locations, move tutor locations, Abilities, Natures, moves, Contest move combos and a guide to translating the Braille writing used in areas connected to the Legendary titans. The final page of the book contains an alphabetical list of Pokémon from the Hoenn regional Pokédex. Trivia Errors * On page 15, this guide provides some factual errors on how to raise friendship in the games. ** While the book correctly states that fainting will decrease friendship, it also suggests that having a Pokémon get weakened in battle will also decrease friendship. Friendship does not decrease unless the Pokémon actually faints. ** The book suggests that keeping a Pokémon in the lead position in a player's party will increase friendship. While this may coincidentally increase friendship due to leveling up more, the simple act of which Pokémon goes first has no impact on friendship. See also * Pokémon Emerald: Prima's Official Strategy Guide Category:Strategy guides